


Александрия

by philippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Historical, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть банальнее встречи в дешевой кофейне?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Александрия

**Author's Note:**

> Цитируются "Александрийские песни" Михаила Кузмина, а также "Город" и другие стихотворения Константиноса Кавафиса. Подразумевается смерть персонажа. Членовредительство. Все искажения исторических фактов на совести автора.

Когда-то его спросили, где он живет: Костас был тогда молод и, желая прослыть остроумцем, ответил — выше борделя, левее церкви и правее больницы. Он не соврал ни словом, но та конура, куда он возвращался ночевать после длинного, жаркого, пыльного дня в присутствии, могла именоваться домом лишь в таких же пыльных пожелтевших бумагах.

На деле же он, как и все в этом городе, жил либо на улице, либо в кофейне, и величина жалованья, равно как и потребности тела, диктовали ему не слишком пристойный выбор. Неприметные двери в переплетении переулков, слабый запах дыма, наперстки кофейных чашек, беглые взгляды, почти ненужные слова, скрипучие лестницы… 

С тех пор как Адиль покинул его, все улицы словно превратились в одну — жаркую и узкую, в конце которой никогда не появится тонкий силуэт, не застынет, будто нарисованный на серо-желтой фреске дня, не рванется навстречу.

Все кофейни тоже слились воедино — часто Костас не знал, зачем пришел и отчего сидит так долго, ничего не заказывая и ни с кем не заговаривая, пока за окном переливается, галдит и исходит тяжелыми запахами когда-то любимая, а ныне до боли зубной опостылевшая Александрия.

В тот день он почти привычно сказался больным и не пошел на службу, нисколько не беспокоясь о том, что рискует лишиться единственного источника пропитания — постоянного источника, заменой которому никак не могли служить ни редкие выигрыши на бегах, ни сомнительная удача за карточным столом. Ночь наваливалась на город тяжелым ковром. Костас не раз думал, что мог бы задохнуться под ним, но все еще существовал, забывая о своих тридцати пяти.

Жизнь на улицах начиналась после заката и вскипала грязноватой пеной ближе к полуночи, пока же невыспавшийся мальчик-служитель в подоткнутой снизу галабийе зажигал огарки свечей, обходя столы. 

— Господин, принести вам кофе? Или кальян?

— Нет.

Мальчик говорил по-арабски, ответ же прозвучал на английском: одно из тех немногих слов, которые здесь знали все, и несомненная причина, чтобы представить себе досужего иностранца, наслушавшегося о порочном очаровании Александрии и возжелавшего проверить все самолично. В лучшем случае такие проверки заканчивались десятиминутным пыхтением в одной из сомнительной чистоты каморок наверху, в худшем — объявлением о находке неопознанного трупа. 

Костас не знал, что заставило его обернуться. Он не помнил даже, смотрел ли, думал ли о чем-нибудь, но пришел в себя за два шага до стола, где сидел незнакомец.

— Простите мою нескромность, — начал он, ужасаясь, потому что никогда прежде не вступил бы в разговор первым, — но не заблудились ли вы? Не нуждаетесь ли в помощи? 

Молодой человек — вблизи особенно отчетливо ясно было, как он молод, — вскинул на него глаза, карие, бархатные, сонно глядящие из-под тяжелых век. Костас едва не поморщился от банальности сравнений, невольно пришедших на ум, но иных слов подобрать не мог.

— Благодарю вас, — спокойно ответил незнакомец. — Со мной все благополучно. 

Только сейчас Костас понял, что заговорил по-французски, и ответ прозвучал на чистом и правильном, но все-таки чужом для собеседника языке.

Молодой человек вовсе не выглядел беззащитным при видимой хрупкости телосложения. Слишком пристальным, слишком тяжелым был его взгляд… и все-таки что-то заставило Костаса предпринять еще одну попытку.

— Не сочтите за навязчивость, но все же… Здесь не следует задерживаться надолго. Что, если вас поймут неправильно, и ваше здоровье и жизнь окажутся под угрозой? Если вы зашли сюда ненамеренно и не знаете дороги, я мог бы…

— Весьма признателен, — молодой человек не улыбался, но отсвет улыбки странным образом мелькнул на тонком лице. — Я уверен, что нахожусь в совершенной безопасности. 

— Уверены? — как завороженный, спросил Костас. — Отчего же?

— Оттого, сударь, что и вы, и эта кофейня, и то, что находится там, — он указал движением глаз на дверь, за которой Александрия оживала от дневного жара и готовилась погрузиться в вечерний, пусть и иного рода, — всего лишь мой сон.

Костас замер — пораженный не словами своего собеседника, но досадой на собственную недогадливость. Его взгляд был достаточно наметан, чтобы опознать любого вида опьянение, но здесь о нем речи не шло. Умалишенным его собеседник тоже не выглядел, но ничем иным невозможно было объяснить его слова. Александрия знала немало безумцев — начиная с того, первого, чье имя носила, — и нередко их бред бывал на редкость логичен и гладок. Как сейчас.

— Вы не верите мне? — кивнул собеседник. — И не нужно, хотя, если вдуматься — не странно ли, что создание не верит в создателя? 

— В Создателя я верю, — отпарировал Костас, отчасти принимая игру и все сильнее сожалея, что молодой человек так явно повредился в уме. Наверняка домашние его ищут — судя по щегольскому платью, он вовсе не беден. Должно быть, просто сумел улизнуть от тех, кто присматривает за ним. — Но если вы считаете все окружающее сном, то что есть явь?

— А что вы видите, когда смотрите на меня? — был ответ.

— Что я вижу? — Костас мог бы сказать слишком многое, но удержался, зная за собой слабость многословия; и если в стихах он беспощадно от нее избавлялся, то в прозе и в обычной речи так и не мог. — Вам, должно быть, двадцать два… или двадцать три. И у вас самые странные глаза, какие я когда-либо видел.

— Не считая ваших, — теперь улыбка сверкнула ясно и убийственно, как молния, и так же мгновенно исчезла. — Но объяснений происходящему, кроме того, что я уже предложил вам, у меня нет. И я намерен увидеть и вспомнить как можно больше, пока не вернусь…

— Куда?

— В Петербург, в тысяча девятьсот тридцать третий год, в шестидесятилетнее тело — в любое из этих обстоятельств или во все сразу. Но пока — я же не ошибусь, если предположу, что здесь и сейчас девятнадцатый век еще не закончился, и Александрия… ведь это Александрия?..

Костас кивнул, все более печалясь.

— Так вот, город остался прежним, и где-то в Кафр-Абду, в гостинице, меня ждет князь Георгий, не зная, что его самого через полгода ожидает смерть от сердечной болезни… Должен ли я сказать ему, если увижу? — вдруг воскликнул он, сам себя прерывая. — И если вы — мой Вергилий, то не проводите ли меня туда, к гостинице?

Что ж, хотя бы одно имя прозвучало: возможно, этот Георгий, кем бы он ни был, опознает несчастного и позаботится о нем? 

— Мальчик! — позвал Костас по-гречески.

Тот подошел не слишком охотно, явно решив, что двое посетителей сговорились между собой, оставив без заработка его товарищей.

— Комнату, господин?

— Мы уходим.

— Не забавно ли, — заметил молодой человек, поднимаясь, — что во сне кто-то разговаривает на языке, который наяву понятен лишь мне отчасти? Но и этому можно найти объяснение. Единственное, что в него не укладывается — это вы. Я вижу вас… слишком подробно для сна, пожалуй. Конечно, странно было бы искать здесь логику, но обидно, право же — всю жизнь ратовать за нее, а сейчас лишиться возможности применить! Так вот, вы, — он в упор взглянул на Костаса. — Окажись я на вашем месте, непременно спросил бы, что случится с миром за прошедшие для меня сорок лет. Но если вы не я и ведете себя иначе, не должно ли отсутствие вопросов послужить доказательством вашего существования? Я знаю все, что произойдет, но коль скоро вы утверждаете, что реальны, значит, и вы знаете то, что мне неизвестно. Что?

— Да откуда же мне знать, что вам известно, а что нет? — возмутился Костас, отсчитывая медяки и ссыпая их в подставленную ладонь. — Хотя… — он помедлил: то, что он собирался сделать сейчас, было для него настоящим безумием, сравнимым лишь с прыжком со скалы — он помнил таких отчаянных ныряльщиков, смуглых и стройных, хотя ни разу не ходил смотреть на них с тех пор, как Адиля не стало. Костас даже вздохнул, как перед прыжком, прежде чем заговорить: — «Не видать тебе новых земель – это бредни и ложь. За тобой этот город повсюду последует в шлепанцах старых. И состаришься ты в этих тусклых кварталах, в этих стенах пожухших виски побелеют твои. Город вечно пребудет с тобой, как судьбу ни крои».

При первых же словах молодой человек распахнул глаза, поднимая тяжелые веки, и слушал, впитывая каждое слово, кажется, даже кивая в такт.

— Вот оно, — сказал он после минутного молчания. — Теперь я точно знаю, что вы мне снитесь — потому что ничем иным это объяснить невозможно. Войти в первую попавшуюся кофейню и заговорить с первым же, кто к тебе обратится — и ждать, что им окажется поэт? И выслушать от него еще один гимн Александрии? Как жаль, что ни одно из стихотворений, что мне снились прежде, я так и не запомнил!

— Стихотворений? — спросил Костас. — Вы?..

— В некотором роде, — усмехнулся молодой человек по-старчески скрипуче и глухо. — Под этим я не отказался бы подписаться, хотя, надо признать, даже в юности не был бы настолько декларативен — должно быть, во сне моя тайная склонность к пафосу вырывается на волю. Ну так что же, идемте?

Улица встретила их двойным ударом жары и солнечного света, хотя, по расчетам Костаса, уже должны были подступить сумерки — должно быть, за разговором прошло куда меньше времени, чем ему казалось. Он оглянулся, но не смог различить даже дверь кофейни. Глаза слепило. Что-то было не так на этой улице, похожей на десятки других — Костас не успел понять, что именно, когда его спутник заговорил снова:

— Конечно, я могу предположить, почему именно она, Александрия — не Рим, не Архангельск, даже не Петербург. То, что дороже всего — исключения не в счет. Но вы-то, — он посмотрел искоса, словно убеждаясь, что Костас все еще здесь, стоит бок о бок с ним под палящим солнцем. — Не зря же вы выбрали именно эти строки? Ведь вы ненавидите ее, так, получается, и я тоже?..

— Пойдемте, — сказал Костас, осторожно кладя руку на обшлаг его сюртука. — Здесь слишком жарко, чтобы стоять на месте.

По правде сказать, гораздо больше жары его обеспокоил шум, доносившийся из-за угла, с улицы, что вела к рыночной площади. Костас не думал всерьез, что кто-то решится напасть на них среди бела дня, но риск лишиться кошелька все-таки существовал, особенно если встречные поймут, откуда они вышли в этот глухой переулок.

— Когда-то я хотел верить, что она станет исключением, Александрия, — продолжал его спутник. — Что ее можно будет любить вечно, пусть даже не как тот город, где мы с князем Георгием осматривали Птолемеевы гробницы или следили, как в зеркале напротив кровати отражается месяц рожками вверх, а не вбок, как у нас на севере. Как будто я сам не пришел в конце концов к мысли, что моей Александрии не существует! И право, со стороны провидения не слишком милосердно устраивать мне встречу с вами!

— Я так не думаю, — заметил Костас, все еще стараясь избавиться от странного чувства — словно от комариного звона где-то на грани слуха, одновременно и реального, и иллюзорного. — И рад, что оказался здесь. Вы…

— Вы — это я, — перебил его молодой человек. — Тот я, каким бы я стал, если бы… не знаю, — вдруг пожал он плечами, в эту минуту как нельзя более соответствуя своему возрасту. — Остался здесь? Или родился здесь? Или не встретил бы тех, кто…

Шум в конце улицы усилился: Костас различил крики — отчего-то на плохом греческом, — стук копыт, звон разбитой посуды. На перекресток вдруг выскочил человек в синем длинном плаще, и побежал, пригибаясь и удерживая обеими руками тяжелую ношу — должно быть, обычный воришка спасался от погони.

Костас оттолкнул своего спутника в проход между глиняных лачуг, слишком узкий для конных, и выглянул, ожидая, что следом за вором покажется полиция — колониальная или местная. И менее всего он думал увидеть, что на всадниках, вывернувших из-за угла, будут надеты белые хитоны и хвостатые шлемы, блестящие поножи и короткие алые плащи. Беглец вильнул в сторону, но преследователи уже настигли его, и тот, что ехал первым, поднял меч и нанес удар. Беглец повалился наземь, суча ногами, синий плащ его распахнулся, кровь расплылась по песку, из рассевшегося живота выскользнули сизоватые извивы кишок, рука безжизненно откинулась в сторону, и в дорожную пыль скатилось то, что человек так старался уберечь: каравай хлеба, пара луковиц, головка сыра…

Костас услышал, как охнул его спутник, но только сильнее вдавил его в стену, больше всего боясь, что всадники их услышат: рассуждения о реальности и выдумке сменились обычным страхом, нерассуждающим инстинктом самосохранения.

Один из всадников нагнулся низко, подцепил жертву за ногу, закрепляя петлю, а потом, гикнув, погнал вперед. Тело, подпрыгивая на ухабах, волочилось следом: Костас разглядел длинную черную бороду и раззявленный в агонии рот.

— Я знаю, — услышал он, — знаю, что это…

Костас тоже знал — история города отпечаталась не только строками на листах бумаги, но и кровью в памяти, но та кровь была умозрительной, чернильной, почти несуществующей — в отличие от этой, настоящей. Он уже не понимал, кто здесь сходит с ума: возможно, весь мир? 

— Как будто этой встречи мне было мало, — пробормотали за спиной. — Как будто нужно зачем-то, чтобы я возненавидел ее, но я не…

— Идемте, скорее!

Костас по-прежнему ощущал себя самим собой, но запутавшийся разум отказывался искать объяснения происходящему, откладывал их до времени, когда опасность минует.

Рыночную площадь он счел подходящим местом, чтобы проскользнуть, но куда? Не в гостиницу же — наверняка ее не существовало в этой Александрии? На месте мечети с высоким минаретом — именно его отсутствие так безотчетно смущало Костаса пятью минутами раньше — сиял белым мрамором многоколонный храм, и в пруду, устроенном перед его входом, должно быть, цвели лотосы — пока толпа, катившаяся по рынку, не выбросила протуберанец, и на месте лотосов не забарахтался очередной несчастный, которого топили бунтовщики: видны были только голые судорожно вздрагивающие ноги в плетеных сандалиях.

— Это сон, — выдохнул его спутник, — не мой город, не тот, с белыми стенами домов, с левкоями в палисадниках, с бледным солнцем осеннего вечера, со звуками флейты вдалеке, с павлинами у храма Юноны…

Костас заставил его пригнуться, укрыться за перевернутой повозкой, которую отшвырнули к стене дома, но сам не мог удержаться и, приподнявшись, смотрел, как копье входит в спину старика, как брызжет кровь, смешиваясь в пыли с соком раздавленных гранатов, как срывают накидку с женщины, только что с визгом убегавшей от преследователей, и тут же опрокидывают ее на землю, обнажая белые бедра, на фоне которых кажутся особенно непристойными багровые набухшие члены.

Толпа катилась на них: Костас не нашел ничего лучше, как подобрать деревянный молоток — такими, он видел, отбивали мясо, и сжать его в руке, не знавшей ничего тяжелее пера или гроссбуха. Через мгновение повозка опрокинулась, больше не защищая их.

— Бей!

Он поднялся, закрывая своего спутника, пытаясь противостоять нападавшим — и почти мгновенно почувствовал удар. Голова дернулась, стало невозможно ни дышать, ни сглотнуть то, что так мешало в горле. Костас протянул руку в поисках опоры — и встретил пожатье тонких пальцев, теплых и надежных. Живых.

И тотчас все стихло. Бунт, кипевший вокруг, исчез, сменившись обычным добродушным гулом рыночного вечера, и вместо крови и смерти в воздухе запахло недальним морем и морской травой, и лимоном, и розами, и жареными в масле рыбными пирожками.

Только дыхание никак не хотело возвращаться к нему.

— Вот она, — прошептал его спутник, так и оставшийся безымянным. — Та самая!

Белый, золотой, искрящийся, уплывал от него город.

Костас хотел сказать, что существует, хотя существование это, кажется, вот-вот прервется. Хотел объяснить, что не помнит, где был вчера и как оказался в кофейне. Что если это сон — то его сон, его бред, его отчаянное желание встретить равного себе, осуществившееся так странно и не вовремя.

— Сейчас я проснусь, — прошептал, склоняясь, его двойник. — И буду помнить, что меня ждут здесь, в Александрии. Ведь ты дождешься?

Мир начинал выцветать, отдаляться. Костас не знал, что слышит: аромат фиалок — или острый больничный запах эфира, пронзительные звуки флейты — или резкий трезвон проходящего трамвая? 

Он моргнул, читая во взгляде прекрасных темных глаз, которыми любовался так недавно, печаль, обещание и надежду. 

— До встречи, — подумал он, почти не сомневаясь, что будет услышан. И различил в ответ:

— До встречи.


End file.
